


We're Literally Hanging Upside Down, Cas

by possiblyfictional



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amusement Park, M/M, Roller Coasters, dean really hates roller coasters, sams pretty cute tbh, word dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblyfictional/pseuds/possiblyfictional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates roller coasters. Cas has never been on one. Sam sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Literally Hanging Upside Down, Cas

They were finally reaching the front of the line and Dean was steadily muttering a stream of profanities. Sam was grinning and laughing occasionally, Dean’s creative swears seemingly endless.

“This is stupid. This was a terrible idea,” Dean hisses with a glare at Cas. The angel wasn’t smiling, but his amusement was evident in his body language.

“I didn’t say you had to go on the roller coaster. It was merely because I was curious about them, and wanted to enjoy the experience of one myself,” he replies.

Dean huffs, then flinches as he hears another round of screaming go by overhead. It was almost their turn to go. “Shut up. Just shut up, okay?”

“We’re on,” Sam butts in, watching as the carts pull in. Happy park-goers cheer and get off the ride, talking and laughing with their friends as they head down the stairs, back to the amusement park walkways.

“No no no no no,” Dean says as they walk forward and he stiffly gets into the far seat when prompted, buckling up as tight as he can. Sam gets into the cart behind his brother, and Cas sits in the space next to Dean, pulling the buckle tight.

He shuts up when the employee starts checking to make sure the seat bars were tight on. The older Winchester did, however, purse his lips and nod his head tightly in thanks as she passed, then leaning back against the headrest.

“Dean, it’s going to be fin-”

“Don’t say dumb things, Cas.”

“I’m just trying to tell you that you’re overreacting.”

“I’m not, Cas! This is a stupid metal thing that’s dumb and I hate it and it’s dumb and oh my god we started moving.”

Cas doesn’t reply, just smiles ever so slightly as the ride moves forward and some teenagers start making loud comments. Sam’s probably going to buy the photo for this, Dean knows it in his very soul, but he doesn’t care what face he makes because this is terrifying.

The ride starts the basic incline, and it’s okay at first. But then Dean opens his tightly shut eyes and sees how high up they are. And he panics, clinging onto Cas’ trench coat jacket as the ride goes up and up and up. He can see the loops ahead, and the massive drop, and he thinks he’s going to die.

“Cas, if we survive, I’m not talking to you again,” Dean murmurs, breathing erratic as he shut his eyes again. But that makes everything worse, because now he can’t see the first drop ahead and he can feel the incline more sharply.

The angel huffs, looking out over the amusement park. Dean might have admired the view from so high - the ghost had been dealt with late in the afternoon, so the moon had started its nightly course, chasing after the sun reaching for the horizon. But the yellow ball was not so low as to add any reds or purples or anything to the blue of the sky. Rides and roller coasters sprawl like big cats around them, brightly colored and accompanied by the sound of screaming park-goers. They can see their shadows rising on the ground far below. Dean knew Sam was enjoying the view, but he just couldn’t. Not when he knew what was coming.

The top of the drop comes, and people start screaming. Dean would forever deny that he half-whimpers in that second.

And then they’re off, Dean screaming, Cas watching the view go by, and Sam laughing loudly as Dean grabbed for Cas’ hand.

It’s a long trail of metal bars and swoops and dives, and Dean hates all of it. Sam and Cas are having a good time. But then the second loop-de-loop is upon them.

Dean is already prepared to die. He had fated himself to doom when he sat down on the ride. But this he was not prepared for, no.

While they were hanging upside down from the top of the structure, the ride slows down, and they were suspended for a brief moment. There’s loud screaming, and Dean shouts something. He has no idea what it was, except for the fact that Cas offers his arm after he shouts it to hold tight to. the second that the ride spends upside down is the longest second of Dean’s entire life so far.

Suddenly, instead of dying, the ride keeps going forward and they finish the loop, and Dean could cry, but they have a little bit more ride to go before he can run away forever. While he’s shouting again he remembers what he screamed loud enough for people to hear down below, probably.

He had screamed “CAS I LOVE YOU” at the top of his lungs in the panic of hanging above the ground, the seat bet pulling at him.

He wants to run away and hide but he can’t really, but after a couple more drops he’s home free and waiting to get off the ride.

Cas looks over at him, eyes wide in surprise, but not actually that wide because Cas is Cas. Dean looks away, a blush rising to his cheeks as Sam snickers from behind them.

“Dean-”

“It’s nothing, Cas.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say the word-”

“Yeah, Cas, because I was scared, and can we forget that this happened?”

“Okay, Dea-”

“Good.”

“Will you let me finish a sentence?” Cas says right after, turning to look at Dean with those baby blues and hooded eyes and pursed lips and Dean’s a sucker for that look. But he can’t admit his feelings, doesn’t Cas realize that everybody he knows dies?

Well, he already just confessed his thoughts on a roller coaster, so he was out of luck.

“Go ahead,” Dean says as the carts start moving, any and all panic from the ride dissipating with his runaway angel beside him.

Cas glances out at the park, gathering his words, and Dean waits, because what else can he do?

Finally he meets Dean’s eyes and everything about his gaze is soft and gentle and Dean can barely handle it when he softly asks, “Why did you tell me that?”

Dean shakes his head, hurt pounding through his veins. It sounds confused and Dean so screwed up, he messed it up, he said the wrong thing and now Dean just pushed Cas away and he’s uncomfortable and Dean’s going to drink himself to black tonight until Cas continues.

“I’ve never heard you say “love” before, not even to Sam, or anyone, and I doubt I’m worth those words from you.”

Dean’s mental processes stop and he almost misses the cue to get out of the cart because he’s too busy looking at Cas with a dumbfounded look. Of course, his silence meant Cas didn’t have an obvious “no” so the poor guy thought it was confirmation that he didn’t deserve to be cared about by Dean. He looks away and looks down at the grown, like a lost puppy. But Dean didn’t know how to change the guy’s mind, so all he could do was get out and wait for Sam to take the hint and go away.

Sam high tails it out of there as soon as he can.

“Hey guys, I’m gonna go get some popcorn, or something, so I’m just going to leave,” he says, then practically jogs away.

Dean turns to Cas on the concrete, standing close to the angel and not caring, feeling a spread of goosebumps along his back.

“Dean, you don’t have to sugarcoat it, I-”

“Cas, please,” he interrupts, and his voice catches on the please and he’s so scared that this is going to go wrong. But the angel, patient as ever, stops talking, even though a flash of irritation and hurt crosses his face.

“I think you understand what those words meant. I’m no liar.”

“Rethink that statement.”

“Okay, I lie for a living, but you know I’m really bad at emotions and feelings things and please say something because I’ve already shouted that I care about you on top of a roller coaster and now I’m just-”

Dean stops when Cas steps closer. Their faces are inches apart in the middle of an amusement park.

“Dean?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Dean can’t help but smile at the request, although it’s just slightly and his heart is in his throat but he nods, just barely.

Cas leans in and presses his lips to Dean’s, soft and gentle but there’s something powerful, electric, like summer storms and fire. Dean thinks it’s grace, but he doesn’t question it and pushes back against Cas.

It’s not even a kiss, really, just their lips against each other and they’re not even holding each other.

It’s not perfect, but it fits them.

When they both pull away, Dean steps back a little because he has no idea how to react, but he smiles and steps forward to kiss Cas again because he can.

The angel chuckles, smiling wider than Dean has ever seen. It’s amazing.

Dean still doesn’t like roller coasters, but he likes what happened after that one ride. He’s still never going on another again.


End file.
